Things Girls Want Guys to Know
by womynrule
Summary: Davis has learned his lesson from giving his list to Kari. They have broken up but Davis still has feelings for her. In his quest to find the right advice for girls the gang decides to show him the ropes. DAIKARI
1. Tai's Advice: Women Dictionary

**Chapter 1: Tai's Advice**

Sequel to "**Things Guys Want Girls to Know**." Daisuke has learned his lesson from giving his list to Hikari, now her older brother is about to show Daisuke the ropes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon

My Second Collaboration with my brother who now thought that guys needed some advice about women. Now that the roles are switched lets see if his interpretation on women is right and the words I used were correct

* * *

"Daisuke…I heard about what happened with Hikari…" "Yeah…" Daisuke was slumped over on a park bench and his mentor sat next to him. Daisuke's face was long and sad, Hikari was taking a break from Daisuke after the list he made. "Daisuke…here's a list, don't show this to any female at all…bro code ok?" Daisuke was surprised to see Taichi giving him a list, he opened the paper up:

Things you should know about Women

FINE  
This is the word women use to end an argument when they feel they are right and you need to shut up. Never use "fine" to describe how a woman looks - this will cause you to have one of those arguments.

FIVE MINUTES  
This is half an hour. It is equivalent to the five minutes that your football game is going to last before you take out the trash, so it's an even trade.

NOTHING  
This means "something," and you should be on your toes. "Nothing" is usually used to describe the feeling a woman has of wanting to turn you inside out, upside down, and backwards. "Nothing" usually signifies an argument that will last "Five Minutes" and end with "Fine"

GO AHEAD (With Raised Eyebrows)

This is a dare. One that will result in a woman getting upset over "Nothing" and will end with the word "Fine"

GO AHEAD (Normal Eyebrows)  
This means "I give up" or "do what you want because I don't care" You will get a "Raised Eyebrow Go Ahead" in just a few minutes, followed by "Nothing" and "Fine" and she will talk to you in about "Five Minutes" when she cools off. LOUD SIGH This is not actually a word, but is a non-verbal statement often misunderstood by men. A "Loud Sigh" means she thinks you are an idiot at that moment, and wonders why she is wasting her time standing here and arguing with you over "Nothing"

SOFT SIGH  
Again, not a word, but a non-verbal statement. "Soft Sighs" mean that she is content. Your best bet is to not move or breathe, and she will stay content.

THAT'S OKAY  
This is one of the most dangerous statements that a woman can make to a man. "That's Okay" means that she wants to think long and hard before paying you back for whatever it is that you have done. "That's Okay" is often used with the word "Fine" and in conjunction with a "Raised Eyebrow."

GO AHEAD  
At some point in the near future! you are going to be in some mighty big trouble. PLEASE DO This is not a statement, it is an offer. A woman is giving you the chance to come up with whatever excuse or reason you have for doing whatever it is that you have done. You have a fair chance with the truth, so be careful and you shouldn't get a "That's Okay"

THANKS  
A woman is thanking you. Do not faint. Just say you're welcome. THANKS A LOT This is much different from "Thanks." A woman will say, "Thanks A Lot" when she is really ticked off at you. It signifies that you have offended her in some callous way, and will be followed by the "Loud Sigh." Be careful not to ask what is wrong after the "Loud Sigh," as she will only tell you "Nothing"

"Woah…Thanks Taichi…" "No problem man…just don't show anyone…" "Got it" "Bro code?" "Bro code" Daisuke nodded in approval and fist pumped his new buddy

* * *

My second collaboration with my brother…is he right at all? Review...As the series continues!


	2. Matt's Advice: Beer is Better

**Chapter 2: Matt's Advice**

**Why Beer is Better than Women**

Daisuke is just about to get together with Kari, but a well-known rocker thinks other wise…

**Disclaimer:** I hold no account to any insulting information given by my brother and I don't own digimon.

* * *

"Hey Daisuke…" "Yeah Matt?" "I heard from Taichi that your planning on getting back together with Kari" "Yeah…what's it to you?" "Don't do it man…it's a trap…beer would be way better" "What?" "Trust me here" Matt handed him a list…

1. You can enjoy beer all month long.

2. Beer stains wash out.

3. You don't have to wine and dine a beer.

4. Your beer will always wait patiently in the car while you play football.

5. When your beer goes flat, you toss it out.

6. Beer is never late.

7. Hangovers go away.

8. A beer doesn't get jealous when you grab another beer.

9. Beer labels come off without a fight.

10. When you go to a bar, you know you can always pick up a beer.

11. Beer never has a headache.

12. After you've had a beer the bottle is still worth a dime.

13. A beer won't get upset if you come home and have another beer on your breath.

14. If you pour a beer right, you'll always get good head.

15. You can have more than one beer a night and not feel guilty.

16. A beer always goes down easy.

17. You can share a beer with your friends.

18. You always know when you're the first one to pop a beer.

19. Beer is always wet.

20. Beer doesn't demand equality.

21. You can have a beer in public.

22. A beer doesn't care when you come.

23. A frigid beer is a good beer.

24. You don't have to wash a beer before it tastes good.

25. If you change beers you don't have to pay alimony.

Again another great (smirk) collaboration with my brother on his insight to women.

Comment on his thoughts about beer and tell us…is he a sexist pig? Or a women guru

**Note from Brother:** C'mon guys…Women guru all the way…

**Me: **This guy above is single by the way…


End file.
